swineverrucasfandomcom-20200213-history
David Miner
Background Until the age of fifteen, David was considered a muggle, for he had showed absolutely no magical talents at all. His parents ignored him, as a younger brother was born when David was ten. His brother, George, had never shown any of the Telekinetic talent his brother owned, but was still magical at an early age. He was considered a social outcast in school, as he was a Necrophile; someone who wanted a relationship with corpses. He was insulted by his peers, and he escaped through his creativity. He wrote stories and pictures of an imaginary girl, who he named Mallory. However, his powers came to light the same way as it did for most students; through a fight. A particularly harsh bully picked on him close to his sixteenth birthday, and David's powers seemed to erupt. He managed to step into the Bully's mind, and deciding that using it would be less helpful to him than simply breaking it. He drove the bully insane, and a letter soon arrived after the event. His powers were far too powerful to be ignored, but the teachers were still wary of his arrival. School Career David was instantly sorted into the house of Britane, as his mental powers were terrifyingly strong. He is considered to be the most powerful telepathic student that Swineverrucas had ever seen. During his first year, he discovered the Axelquist ghost, Mallory Grey. He was both awestruck and enamoured with her immediatly, as she was almost an exact replica of his imaginary character that he drew and wrote of. He felt almost relieved to find that he isn't just attracted to corpses themselves, but the dead, including ghosts. Insanity It had taken a few years for his courage to grow, but by his fifth year, he had started to flirt with Mallory, who was torn between bemused and embarrased as it became a joke between the ghosts. Unfortunately for David, Chester Morde, the Ferumbellator house ghost, Mallory's ex-friend and murderer, noticed, and soon conspired against him. His attempts at expelling the boy failed every time, and his hatred grew for David, but his chance soon showed itself. Chester found David and Mallory talking in one of the tunnels, and David confessed his love for her. Almost as if the future is repeating itself, Mallory rejected his affections, saying that it was impossible for her to love him. David's heart broke, and Chester swooped on the opportunity. He led David into the Chamber of Deep Desire, where David was faced with the image of Mallory, repeating her rejection over and over and over again. He was driven completely mad, and he destroyed a large part of the school in his anger, including his own house dormitories and telepathy classrooms. His actions cost the school a house, but much worse were the deaths of the students. A large majority of those students still haunt the passages, telling anyone and possibly everyone about the horrors they witnessed the day David went insane. 'Founding E.E.L. ' David plotted for five years, and soon founded E.E.L. when he was twenty five years old. He first enrolled the insane Jerelin Jabase after scouring Newspapers for , who was talented with the elemental power of fire. He plotted against Swineverrucas, convinced that the school had ruined his life. The second to join David and Jerelin was Jack Vinder, an Air elementalist. The third was a Portuguese woman, who called herself Água Rainha, ("Water Queen"). For obvious reasons, she was enrolled.The final to join to date is Berwyn Jones, an Earth elemantalist. Category:Villains Category:E.E.L. Category:Characters Category:Britane